Skipping and Exercise/Gallery
File:Episode9(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening.png|The Wiggles File:MusicWithMurray1.png|"Now it's time for music with Murray." File:MusicWithMurray2.png|Captain and Anthony File:MusicWithMurray3.png|Jeff, Wags, and Ben File:MusicWithMurray4.png|Music With Murray File:MusicWithMurray5.png|"Let's make some music!" File:MusicWithMurray6.png|Henry, Larissa, Greg, and Murray File:MusicWithMurray7.png File:MusicWithMurray8.png File:MusicWithMurray9.png|Greg playing yellow Maton guitar File:MusicWithMurray10.png File:MusicWithMurray11.png File:MusicWithMurray12.png File:MusicWithMurray13.png File:MusicWithMurray14.png File:MusicWithMurray15.png|Wags and Captain playing the pots and pans File:MusicWithMurray16.png File:MusicWithMurray17.png|Captain breaking a plate File:MusicWithMurray18.png|Wags and Captain File:MusicWithMurray19.png File:MusicWithMurray20.png|Captain playing a drum File:MusicWithMurray21.png File:MusicWithMurray22.png File:MusicWithMurray23.png File:MusicWithMurray24.png File:MusicWithMurray25.png File:MusicWithMurray26.png|"Let's make some music!" File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News Intro File:RompBompAStomp(episode)1.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)2.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)3.png|Greg File:RompBompAStomp(episode)4.png|Dorothy and the kids at Lollipop's Playland File:RompBompAStomp(episode)5.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)6.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)7.png|Dorothy File:RompBompAStomp(episode)8.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)9.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)10.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)11.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)12.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)13.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)14.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)15.png|Greg announcing the weather File:RompBompAStomp(episode)16.png|Captain Feathersword File:RompBompAStomp(episode)17.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)18.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)19.png|Weather: Soccer Socks File:RompBompAStomp(episode)20.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:RompBompAStomp(episode)21.png|Greg holding up a Dorothy the Dinosaur sock File:RompBompAStomp(episode)22.png|"Well, today we're going to... skip the sports report? HUH?!?" File:RompBompAStomp(episode)23.png|"Oh, we're not gonna skip the sports report. I see. Thank you, thank you." File:RompBompAStomp(episode)24.png|Greg announcing sports about skipping File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery32.png|Stock footage File:RompBompAStomp(episode)25.png|The Wiggly Friends skipping rope File:RompBompAStomp(episode)26.png|The audience and a sports gun File:RompBompAStomp(episode)27.png|Captain skipping rope File:RompBompAStomp(episode)28.png|Captain, Dorothy, and Henry File:RompBompAStomp(episode)29.png|Henry and Dorothy File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery35.png|The audience File:RompBompAStomp(episode)30.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)31.png|Henry and Wags File:RompBompAStomp(episode)32.png|Wags File:RompBompAStomp(episode)33.png|Greg holding a skipping rope File:RompBompAStomp(episode)34.png|Greg signing off File:RompBompAStomp(episode)35.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)36.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:EatingaCarrot1.png|Murray File:EatingaCarrot2.png|Community Service Announcement: Eating a Carrot File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop intro File:FingerPaintingFun1.png|Anthony's Workshop: Finger Painting File:FingerPaintingFun2.png|Jessica, Anthony, and Joshua File:FingerPaintingFun3.png File:FingerPaintingFun4.png File:FingerPaintingFun5.png|Anthony and the kids File:FingerPaintingFun6.png|Joshua File:FingerPaintingFun7.png File:FingerPaintingFun8.png File:FingerPaintingFun9.png File:FingerPaintingFun10.png File:FingerPaintingFun11.png File:FingerPaintingFun12.png File:FingerPaintingFun13.png File:FingerPaintingFun14.png File:FingerPaintingFun15.png File:FingerPaintingFun16.png|Millie, Anthony, and Marlin File:FingerPaintingFun17.png File:FingerPaintingFun18.png|Marlin File:FingerPaintingFun19.png File:FingerPaintingFun20.png File:FingerPaintingFun21.png File:FingerPaintingFun22.png|Millie File:FingerPaintingFun23.png File:FingerPaintingFun24.png File:FingerPaintingFun25.png|Anthony signing off File:FingerPaintingFun26.png File:GulpGulp-TVPrologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:GulpGulp1.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:GulpGulp2.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:GulpGulp3.jpg|Jeff and Murray File:GulpGulp4.jpg File:GulpGulp5.png File:GulpGulp6.png|The Wiggles playing their instruments File:GulpGulp7.png|Jeff playing his accordion File:GulpGulp8.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Murray File:GulpGulp9.png|Greg File:GulpGulp10.jpg|Anthony playing the drums File:GulpGulp11.png|"It's called agua, too." File:GulpGulp12.png|The Wiggles drinking water File:GulpGulp13.png|Greg playing the yellow Maton electric guitar File:GulpGulp14.jpg|Water File:CaptainFeatherswordJumpingSideways.png|Captain Feathersword jumping sideways File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons intro File:FingerPaintingFun27.png|Captain's Magic Buttons: Exercise File:FingerPaintingFun28.png|Captain and Jeff File:FingerPaintingFun29.png File:FingerPaintingFun30.png File:FingerPaintingFun31.png File:FingerPaintingFun32.png File:FingerPaintingFun33.png File:FingerPaintingFun34.png File:FingerPaintingFun35.png File:FingerPaintingFun36.png File:FingerPaintingFun37.png File:FingerPaintingFun38.png File:FingerPaintingFun39.png File:FingerPaintingFun40.png File:FingerPaintingFun41.png File:FingerPaintingFun42.png File:FingerPaintingFun43.png|Jeff doing a handstand File:FingerPaintingFun44.png File:FingerPaintingFun45.png File:FingerPaintingFun46.png File:TheWigglesinaCrazySpiral.jpg|The Wiggles in a crazy spiral File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)1.png|The Wiggly Group File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)2.png|Captain and Greg File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)3.png|Murray and Captain File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)4.png|Murray, Captain, and Greg File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)5.png|Captain singing like an opera singer File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)6.png|Captain as a robot File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)7.png|Captain singing like a rock singer File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)8.png|Captain hopscotching File:Captain'sMagicButtons-2002.jpg|Captain's Magic Buttons File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)10.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)11.png|The Male Wiggly Group File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)12.png|The Wiggles and Captain (Notice that Dorothy, Henry, and Wags are gone.) File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)13.png|Murray, Greg, Captain, and Anthony File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)14.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)15.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)16.png|Greg, Captain, and Anthony File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)17.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)18.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)19.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)20.png|The Early Wiggly Group File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)21.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)22.png|Jeff, Captain, and Murray File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)23.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)24.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)25.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)26.png|"These are the best magical buttons I've ever had, argh!" File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music with Murray File:RompBompAStomp(episode)37.png|Murray, Roxy, Maisy, and Rebecca File:RompBompAStomp(episode)38.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)39.png|Roxy, Maisy, and Rebecca File:RompBompAStomp(episode)40.png|Murray File:RompBompAStomp(episode)41.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)42.png|Roxy playing the pan File:RompBompAStomp(episode)43.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)44.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)45.png|Maisy playing the handle bowl File:RompBompAStomp(episode)46.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)47.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)48.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)49.png|Rebecca playing the tray File:RompBompAStomp(episode)50.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)51.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)52.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)53.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)54.png|The girls playing their kitchen instruments File:RompBompAStomp(episode)55.png|Murray clapping File:RompBompAStomp(episode)56.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)57.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)58.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)59.png|Murray playing the red Maton acoustic guitar File:RompBompAStomp(episode)60.png File:RompBompAStomp(episode)61.png|Murray signing off File:RompBompAStomp(episode)62.png File:DressingUp1.png|Dressing Up File:DressingUp2.png|The Wiggles as doctors File:DressingUp3.png|The Wiggles in their tuxedos File:DressingUp4.png|The Wiggles in their regular clothes File:DressingUp5.png|Greg and Murray as cowboys File:DressingUp6.png|Jeff and Anthony as cowboys File:DressingUp7.png|The Wiggles as cowboys File:DressingUp8.png|Jeff File:DressingUp9.png|Greg and Murray File:DressingUp10.png File:DressingUp11.png|Greg and Murray as firemen File:DressingUp12.png|Jeff as a fireman File:DressingUp13.png|The Wiggles are firemen File:DressingUp14.png File:DressingUp15.png|Murray File:DressingUp16.png File:DressingUp17.png|Anthony File:DressingUp18.png File:DressingUp19.png|Greg and Murray as doctors File:DressingUp20.png|Greg as a cowboy File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff intro File:FingerPaintingFun47.png File:FingerPaintingFun48.png|"And here's your host, Murray Wiggle." File:FingerPaintingFun49.png|Murray File:FingerPaintingFun50.png|Murray and Captain File:FingerPaintingFun51.png File:FingerPaintingFun52.png File:FingerPaintingFun53.png File:FingerPaintingFun54.png File:FingerPaintingFun55.png File:FingerPaintingFun56.png File:FingerPaintingFun57.png File:FingerPaintingFun58.png|Captain Feathersword File:FingerPaintingFun59.png|Jeff sleeping in a toy shop File:FingerPaintingFun60.png|Note: A Wiggles toy ball is seen File:FingerPaintingFun61.png File:FingerPaintingFun62.png|Murray File:FingerPaintingFun63.png File:FingerPaintingFun64.png File:FingerPaintingFun65.png|"1, 2, 3." File:FingerPaintingFun66.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:FingerPaintingFun67.png|Jeff waking up File:FingerPaintingFun68.png|"How did I get here?" File:FingerPaintingFun69.png|"I better get back to Network Wiggles." File:FingerPaintingFun70.png|Murray, Jeff, and Captain File:FingerPaintingFun71.png File:FingerPaintingFun72.png|Jeff riding on a tricycle File:FingerPaintingFun73.png|Murray and Captain signing off File:FingerPaintingFun74.png File:BoyActionPointing.png|Boy action pointing File:C'estWags,C'estBonTVPrologue.png|Greg and Murray File:C'estWags,C'estBon.jpg|C'est Wags, C'est Bon File:C'estWags,C'estBon2.jpg|The Wiggles File:C'estWags,C'estBon3.png File:C'estWags,C'estBon4.png|Wags' feet File:C'estWags,C'estBon5.png|Wags and Larissa File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits1.png|Wags and Kase File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits2.png|Wags and Sharryn File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits3.png|The end credits File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits4.png|Wags and Ben File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits5.png|Wags and Ben falling down File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits6.png|Wags and the Wiggly Dancers File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits7.png File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits8.png File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits9.png File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits10.png File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits11.png File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits12.png File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits13.png File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits14.png File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits15.png File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits16.png File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits17.png File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits18.png File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits19.png File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits20.png|Wags on the microphone File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits19.png|Jeff in the credits File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits21.png|Anthony and Jeff in the credits File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits21.png|Murray and Anthony in the credits File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits22.png|Greg bouncing a ball in the credits File:Episode5(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Captain and Dorothy File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits21.png|Captain and Dorothy in the credits File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits22.png File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits23.png File:Episode26(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits24.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-RedBackground.png|Endboard of a red background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries